As the scale used for conventional measurements, settings and the like, a scale shown in FIG. 36 or the like has been known. In the conventional scale main body 600, scale lines indicating scale positions in a range from 0 to 10 cm are formed, and the scale lines include minimum scale lines 60 that are formed four by four so as to divide the gap between one scale line and another scale line formed at each scale value interval corresponding to the minimum scale value interval into five equal portions, with the scale line at which a scale value corresponding to a measured amount, a setting amount or the like of the scale lines becomes 0 being set as a starting point; small scale lines 62 each of which has a line length corresponding to the length of the scale line that is longer than that of the minimum scale line 60, and formed so as to divide 1 cm into two equal portions; middle scale lines 64 each of which has a line length longer than that of the small scale line 62 and a line width indicating the width of the scale line that is thicker, and which are formed four by four so as to divide the gap between the scale lines formed at each 5 cm interval in the scale value interval into five equal portions, with the scale line defined as 0 in the scale value being set as the starting point; and large scale lines 66 each of which has a line length longer than that of the middle scale line 64 with the same line width, and is formed at each 5 cm interval in the scale value interval, with the scale line defined as 0 in the scale value being set as the starting point. Additionally, another scale has been known which is formed by the scale lines as described above and the line length of the minimum scale lines is gradually made different (see Patent Document 1). Moreover, a scale for a pressure gauge, a voltmeter or the like in which scale lines constituted by the above-mentioned scale lines are formed into a dial shape has been known. Furthermore, still another scale has been known which is constituted by scale lines as described above, and formed on a liquid amount measuring device, an injection syringe or the like for measuring the volume of liquid. Still another scale has been known which is constituted by the above-mentioned scale lines, and formed on a setting part such as a feeding scale of a lathe. Moreover, still another scale has been known which is constituted by the above-mentioned scale lines and in which to all the minimum scale lines, scale numerals are attached (see Patent Document 2). Still another scale has been known in which scale positions are indicated by scale display points such as scale numerals, marks, scale lines or the like, and which is prepared as a rotation-type or slide-type setting knob to be installed in an electric communication mechanical instrument.